Comfort
by Mrfipp
Summary: Fives moments Yang was there for Ruby.


Fipp: Another RWBY fanfic! Also contains some of my own headcannons.

Sickly sweet at the end.

**Comfort**

Yang is seventeen, and Ruby is fifteen.

She's not a fan of the beds. The four beds in the Beacon dorms are too large for the room they share, yes they're rather comfy, but they take up too much space. They could have easily been smaller, or maybe even something like bunk beds.

The beds suddenly shifts, and Yang turns over to see Ruby staring back at her.

"Hey," Yang says in a hushed voice. She doesn't want to wake either Blake or Weiss.

"Hey," Ruby answers back.

"So, what brings you here?"

Ruby opens her mouth, but closes it. She doesn't say another for a few minutes, and that's okay with Yang, she always makes sure to give Ruby the time she needs.

Eventually, she does talk. She says that she's nervous, and that she's a bit afraid of tomorrow. Being flung into the air and decapitating a giant bird is easy, but things like test and homework were never her specialty.

Ruby lists her problems, and Yang listens.

Eventually, Yang puts her arms around Ruby and pulls her in to a hug, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Trust me, everything is going to be alright," Yang whispers into her sisters ear, and that's all Ruby needs. Any doubts and fear are gone, and are replaced with comfort and content.

Eventually, they fall asleep, and several hours pass. At the crack of dawn, Ruby wakes up and slips out of Yang's embrace before silently moving to her own bed.

Before trying to catch a hour or so of sleep before they have to get ready for the day, she feels grateful that she's always had her sister.

000

Yang is sixteen, and Ruby is fourteen.

She's very worried about her younger sister. Ever since they had received the news, Ruby has been silent, saying almost nothing for the entire thing. She's expected her to say something, anything, at least today, but she'd only kept quiet.

After they had gotten home from the funeral, she finds Ruby sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub.

Yang didn't do anything at first, she just watched Ruby, who didn't even seem to notice the blonde at the door. All she did was stare at the white cloak in her lap that contrasted the black dress she was wearing.

Then walked over to Ruby, and sat down next to her. When it seemed that Ruby still didn't notice her, Yang put her arm around her sister and pulled her into her shoulder and hugged her tightly

"It's okay," Yang softly said. "I'm here."

At first, there was no reaction from Ruby, but she suddenly shuddered, and then there were sobs. Soon, she was loudly crying into Yang's shoulder as she clung as though for dear life.

As Ruby cried into Yang's shoulder, Yang stroked her hair. It was going to be hard for Ruby, but Yang would be there for her.

000

Yang is fifteen, and Ruby is thirteen.

Walking into the Ruby's room, Yang immediately steps on a crumpled up ball of paper. One of many that litter the floor.

Reaching down, Yang picks up the paper and unfurls it, and sees a schematic of a shotgun that turns into an ax. The overall drawing it rather messy, and a bit vague in most aspects, but she cans still tell what's what, though she think only the person who drew it knew what to look at.

She then looks up, and sees Ruby, sitting at her desk, surrounded by books and papers. The books are about weapons, and the papers are either crumpled or ripped in half. Ruby herself is pulling at her hair.

"You okay Ruby?" she asks, stepping closer to her younger sister. Ruby turns around and Yang can see how how distraught Ruby is, there are circles under her bloodshot eyes, her hair is a tangled mess, and just looks exhausted. "You don't look so good, did you get any sleep last night?"

Ruby says nothing, just turns back to her desk, and slams her head down. "I can't decide what I want."

Walking over to Ruby, Yang looks at some of the other papers and sees more weapon designs. Guns, and swords, and knives and spears and grenade launchers. Each idea seemed more complicated then the previous one, and it was almost enough to make Yang's head spin.

"Are you still worried about going to Signal?" Yang asks, looking down at her sister. "You have two weeks before you start, you don't have to worry that much."

"But Yang you don't understand!" Ruby cried, sitting up. "I want to be a Huntress when I grow up! And huntresses need weapons and I don't know what I want! I mean, there are so many cool things out that, that what if I end up picking something wrong, and I don't like it, or if I'm bad with it or-"

"Ruby!" Yang snapped, startling Ruby out of her tizzy. "You don't have to worry about what your weapon is going to be. At least not yet. You haven't started Signal yet, and even if you do, you'll have until the second half of your first year." Leaning forward, Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You don't have to worry."

Taking a deep breath, Ruby cast her gaze downwards. "I'm just worried I won't find something that fits _me._" Reaching down, Ruby started to gather the papers and began to pile them into a messy stack. "I just..."

She then found herself being engulfed by one of Yang's hugs.

"Don't worry," Yang said, tightening her hold of Ruby slightly. "I've never met anyone who gets as excited about weaponry as you. I have no doubts you'll find something you'll love before the school year even starts."

Ruby softly smiled, content ebbing over her, and she leaned into Yang. Looking down, on the top of the stack was a drawing of a scythe.

000

Yang is eleven, and Ruby is nine.

Today is Ruby's ninth birthday. There had been a party with friends from school, a large chocolate cake, and presents all around. Yang loved parties, even if they weren't for her, and she'd had all sorts of fun, but she noticed that something was missing from the birthday; the birthday girl herself.

It didn't take long to find Ruby. She had been sitting on the front porch, her knees drawn close to her body, and her arms wrapped around them. Yang loved the dress Ruby was wearing, it was cute, and red, and Ruby had been very excited the entire week about wearing it for today. Though, the reason for that excitement had almost nothing to do with her birthday.

"Did you get any cake?" Yang asked, walking over to her sister. "There's still some left, and Dad wants to know if-"

"She didn't come," Ruby said, her voice muffled by her legs. "She said she'd make it home by today, but she's not here. She promised." She then buried her head into her knees, and began to shiver.

Yang knew who Ruby was talking about, and not for the first time, she found herself very resentful towards the person in question.

But those feelings wouldn't help at all right now, and she doubted venting about them to Ruby would be even less helpful. So instead, she sat down next to Ruby, and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I really am."

Ruby's only response was to silently cry into her arms.

000

Yang is eight, and Ruby is six.

Grumbling, Yang tries to not open her eyes. She's not sure what time it is, but she can't feel the sunlight filtering through her eyelids, so it must still be night, and way past her bedtime.

"Yang..." a small voice says next to her.

Yang tries to ignore the voice, tries to bury herself further into her blankets and pillows.

"Yang..." the voice continues, and small hands grab the blankets and start weakly shaking her. "Wake up."

For a moment, Yang considers yelling at Ruby, and it's not the first time she's had this thought. Ever since the wedding, ever since Ruby and her mommy moved in with her and her daddy, Yang has found out she wants them out as soon as possible.

When Daddy first started meeting the lady in the pretty white cape, she had like it at first because Ruby was fun to play with, but now she finds it the worst thing ever. She doesn't like that she has to share her house, her toys, her Daddy, or even her own bedroom which is now half Ruby's.

"Yang!" the voice is louder now, and the shaking is harder.

Having had enough, Yang throws the covers off herself, and sits up, ready to yell Ruby's head off.

But she doesn't.

Her voice catches in her throat when she sees what is standing by the side of her bed. Ruby is wrapped in the large and thick red blanket she drags around with her, there's a big floppy nightcap on her head, and it looks like she's about to cry.

"Yang," she says, sounding small and frightened. "I had a nightmare." Ruby pulls her blanket tighter around her. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

At first, Yang's not sure what to do. She still wants to yell at Ruby, but the longer she looks at her, she feels like it would be like kicking a hurt puppy, and she's doesn't want to do that.

"F-Fine," Yang says, finally. She lifts the covers off her bed, and Ruby quickly crawls under them, and huddles as close to Yang as she possibly can.

Sighing to herself, Yang drops the blankets and lays back down, and finds herself with a small clump of warmth right next to her.

"Thank you," Ruby says, she eyelids closing. "G'night." It's only a few moments, but Yang is pretty sure Ruby is quickly asleep, and already seemed to be at much more at peace.

Earlier, Daddy had made her promise that she would have to be a good sister to Ruby, but at the time she didn't think anything about it. As she watched Ruby though, small and scared little Ruby, she began to think about those words more carefully.

Reaching her arm over, she grasped Ruby and pulled her close as she could, and lightly kissed Ruby on the forehead.

"I promise," she said, sleepily. "I'll be the best big sister ever."

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


End file.
